The New Kids
by ko0kiesNcream
Summary: 3 new kids. Crazy mixed up relationship. One true love. Typical story line, right? Maybe... [Goofy spin off.]
1. The Surprise

**A/N: Another Story! READ ON, ROCK ON!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Surprise**

**Freddy's POV**

It's so hot today. 134 fucking degrees. I mean, it was only 67 degrees yesterday! Aw, darn I'm sweating a lot. Dewey doesn't even have air conditioning! Just a fan…. How can I keep my pretty face from getting watery while playing the drums??! I can't take it any more, I'm taking my shirt off….

Whew, it feels so good. My sweat is getting fanned off… it's cold now! Brrrr…. Brrrrrr… Every one just stared at me like I was crazy when I started shivering.

Summer shuddered, "Freddy, put your shirt back on! It's disgusting."

"Aw, come on Summer! You know you likey." I said while I flexed my arms. Michelle, Eleni and Marta sighed.

Summer started lecturing me about Ned's toddler class in the other room, how I'm supposed to act mature for the kid's sake and blah blah blah. Damn, she's such a perfectionist. Every one else is too buzy fanning themselves. Dewey's asleep. Band practice is cancelled, but everyone is going to get in trouble if they get home early. Summer is still talking, shoving her finger to my face. Haa, I guess she doesn't know I'm not paying attention. But she looks good in that tank top…. I mean, -she looks …ok…

I mean, what the hell?!? She looks… ugly? No… she… lo- looks…

"Freddy Jones! Are you even listening to me?!? Dewey's awake, were going to start now! Your drum solo is now cut short for 1 minute," turning to Zack, "Hey Zack, you can get the end part of the song, Freddy can't do it."

I turn Summer around to face me, "What are you talking about?! I can do it just fine. Look." I said going over to my drums. I was about to bang my solo when Summer took my drumsticks, "I never said you didn't know how to do it, I said you couldn't be able to." 

"What?! That makes no sense."

"Freddy, your such a spazz case!"

"Don't make fun of my ADD!"

Dewey groaned, "You guys stop the nonsense, let's rock."

"How can I if Summer has my sticks, I can't live without them. They're a part of me."

Summer shrieked, "Ewww, I don't have your 'stick', and it's called a penis, you moron!" 

"What the hell, Summer?!? I didn't know you thought nasty!! I meant my _drum_sticks."

"Oh."

Everyone was silent. You could hear crickets chirping. So far, I heard 13……. 14……. 15…….. 16……..

"Umm…. Can we rehearse now?" Zack said, holding up his flying V.

Summer shrugged. "Sure?"

Dewey rushed to plug his guitar, "To your positions!"

With everyone moving, I rushed over to Summer. "Hey, can I have my drumsticks now? You know…. The ones I play with my drums…."

Summer dug in her pocket, "Uhh, here."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Your welcome Sum-"

"Freddy, Summer! I said for you to get over to your positions!"

Going up to the drum set, Summer went up with Marta with a microphone. Yes, Summer is lead singer. Tomika moved and everyone hated Alicia's attitude… so they're both gone. Summer actually has a nice voice, I heard she took singing lessons because her mom scolded her for failing Chorus class. Typical perfectionist family, I tell you.

I wish this band practice was long. Tomorrow is Thursday, another day of school. It's just the second week of school, which sucks. Soon enough, the practice is over by 7:00. I'm hungry.

(A/N: Fast forwarding to the next day! Haha. )

My hair won't cooperate with me. I'm spiking it right now with my best gel… it keeps bending down. I'm using this hardening hairspray… it's not working. I even called up my mom (who's on a business trip, as always). I remember her exact words, "Just put it to the side, it's not that important, goodbye." I mean….. How rude?! I didn't bother calling my dad, he was probably driving to work right now.

Hair is important… to me.

Yes, girls like guys with nice hair, right? I've did some research….. Okay….. Zack did some research that once in October 16, only fifteen girls flirted with me with sided hair. The day after, October 17th, I had spiked hair, and twenty four girls flirted with me, and this guy did too. So… even I can put it together, that I look like a sexy beast with spiked hair. But you know who likes me better with my 4th grade sided hair? Summer Hatha-geek.

Now, I have to side it… like a school boy. Combing it out, I looked at the clock.

Oh great, it's 7:50. I'm almost late. Can you say, skateboard?

Before you know it, I'm there. Whew, I'm good, or what?! Okay, 7:54…. New Record.

I got inside class 9B, (yes I'm in 9th grade, which makes me 14.) and almost every one was there. In the same seats since Dewey came. I didn't know every one came this early for school… I mean, hello?! Come to school 5 minutes before it starts, is a clear waste of 5 minutes. 5 minutes for 5 days, is like…. 25. That's just… dumb.

Mrs. Lemon told us to sit in our seats to wait quietly for a 'fun surprise' for 2nd period. I scoffed, she's a bore.

Summer whispered something to Marta, and Marta gasped out, "New Students?!"

Every one started talking quietly, and Mrs. Lemons said, "Marta… yes, there are new students. Summer, you should have kept that to yourself. Now, since you know the surprise, I will call up the students to the room."

Reaching for the school phone, I rose my hand.

"Yes, Freddy?"

I put it down, "How many kids? Are they girls or boys?"

"Why, Freddy, there are 2 boys and 1 girl, all from different places."

"Is the girl hot?" Frankie blurted out.

"I haven't met them yet, but the girl got suspended from her school."

Me and Frankie slapped each other a high five and I said, "A bad girl! I like her already."

Gordon scoffed, "She's probably an ugly loser."

Ms. Lemons overheard, "Gordon! You haven't seen any one of them yet, but will soon! That's very rude."

Just then, there was a _'knock, knock'_ on the door. Marco, who was closest to the door opened it.

WHOOOOOOOA.

Everyone gasped.

Ms. Lemons smiled, "Hello new students. Please introduce yourselves, and tell them why you're here!"

The blonde guy smirked…. He looked scarishly like me! "My name is Draco Malfoy, I come from Hogwarts, but I moved here because my dad is experiementing with…. Some things."

Everyone just stared from Draco back to me.

Zack blurted, "Whoa man, Freddy, he looks like you!"

No…. duh…. except he has longer and darker hair.

I saw Draco giving a wink at Summer. She giggled. Psh, _whatever_.

Then, this other blonde guy spoke up, "Hey everyone. I'm Max Theriot, and I'm here because my dad has a job on upper Staten Island."

(A/N: Yes, he's an actor! A very cute actor! If your wonder how he looks, go search on Google.)

All the girls sighed dreamily when he finished. Billy fainted.

The last one, the girl, was hiding behind Max and she finally showed her self.

Everyone one gasped, and Summer shrieked. "Oh My God!"

The girl looked to find who said it and she gasped too.

She snickered, "Hello. I'm Megan Parker. I'm here because my brother Drake Parker is here for college, and since I got suspended from school, my mom sent me here."

Summer fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hehe, I like it actually. Should I continue? This is going to be a Freddy/Summer story with other mixed couples. Please give me reviews, it only takes some of your second! Thanks soo much!**


	2. Emotions, Emotions

**A/N: Another chapter, go me!**

Thanks, reviewers:

_**Kaitlyn** **Takaishi**_- Here's your chapter, I'm going to do something similar to what you said. But, later on… here's your chapter you wanted!

**_IrockHARDERthanYou_**- Thanks so much! I feel happy now that Freddy's in character. He's pretty childish, but that's what you get because they're only fourteen! Yes… the people that come to the school are random, except for Draco and Megan, because I have a purpose for them, the summary says this story is a 'Goofy Spin-off'… so, yeah! Max Theriot is there because… he's cute and I can't think of any one else. Maybe I'll have a reason for him too. Wait and see!

**_LittlemissSunshine_**- Thanks so much! Here is more of Summer and Freddy… I added some fights. Ha-ha, go read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer's POV.

Whoa, where am I? My head is throbbing, and I'm in some clinic which smells like toothpaste and chlorine. I don't even know what that smells like, but I think I'm in the school nurse's office.

Then I remember, Megan Parker.

It's scary for a girl to look exactly like me. Except I could tell she has a totally different personality. I mean… expelled from school?! If that happened to me, my mother wouldn't bother helping me out any more and send me to an expensive prep school for some help. My brother, Sean is a drop out. Mother says he can't be helped. It's impossible. I remember what she said when he's home all the time, "Let him have therapy, then wait and see." That's why my mother is harder on me.

I guess you can say my family is messed up.

My dad is a working stiff, my mother is a total wreck and my brother is…. Just…. messed up.

Just then, the door opens and Freddy comes in. Why _him_?

"Summer, let's go." He said pulling me.

"What are you talking about...? And stop tugging my shirt. It's annoying!"

"Okay, we're going back to homeroom. You fainted, Ms. Lemons wants you back."

"Spazz, what do you mean by 'we'?" I said, pointing at me and Freddy.

"Summer, stop overreacting! I have to bring you back _now_!" He pulled me again.

"Give me some time, I feel dizzy!"

"Hurry up, I've been gone half the period!"

"What are you talking about?! You've been here for only 5 minutes!"

"Actually, I hung out at the bathroom, so it's been 30 minutes already."

"What you do there, Fredster? Constipated again?!?"

"Hey- shut up!"

"No!! You shut--"

The door opened and that cute guy Draco came in. He just winked at me. I swear, he's a total sweetheart!

Freddy snarled, "What do _you_ want?"

I could feel the tension between them… I think they're starting to burn holes in the walls….

Draco took my hand, "Ms. Lemons needs you two in the room. I don't think Freddy can handle you. So, Freddy, go head upstairs."

Freddy took Draco's hand away from mine, I could tell he was really pissed. No one tells him what to do. "Excuse me?! You don't think I'm manly enough to help this girl out?! Last time I checked, you're not my mom. I can do whatever I want to do asshole."

I stood in front of Draco, facing Freddy head on, "Freddy! He was just trying to help! And besides, I don't think you want to help me. You… hate me."

Freddy looked shocked. I guess was disappointed, because the next moment, he was gone, and me and Drake started…. Talking. Weird, I barely talk to boys other than Gordon and Zack.

I spoke first, "So… where do you come from?"

"England." He said, taking my hand and sitting next to me,

"Wow, I've always wanted to visit there some day. You must have an interesting life back there."

He smiled, "Yeah… but I think I'll have an interesting life right here."

"Yeah…. Right here."

He touched my heart and winked. I giggled hard. Hehe, he must think I'm a loser.

He chuckled, "I love you're smile… would you do that for me all the time?"

"Well, if you want me to."

"Defiantly." He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my forehead and sooner or later, his soft lips brushed onto mines. He steadied my waist while I put my hands on his shoulders. He stuck his tongue in, and I let him access.--

The door flung open, but I didn't really care. Draco just kept it going. I pushed him back, on the wall, not letting go.

"Ehem!"

We stopped.

Ms. Lemons was there with Freddy. They bothed looked pissed. Some one else was behind Freddy. It was my mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh, snaps. A cliffy. This chapter wasn't 'interesting'. Haha, it's pretty short, but I'm in a rush. I want to update frequently for you guys on this story, so I guess the chapters are going to be short. REVIEW PLEASE! It takes just a few seconds, let me know what you think! Mwah!**


End file.
